the past is coming back
by babyvicz
Summary: this is the sequel to gradutation i suggest you read graduation first or you'll get lost
1. the news

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

The past is coming back

Chapter 1 : the news

Jaden turned on the TV and their it was top story Cassidy Yuki ( jadens grandmother) had escaped from jail. Jaden shut his eyes and then opened them again. He wasn't dreaming. He looked at the front cover of the newspaper it was front page news. Everywhere he looked he could see her laughing at him. Jesse came out of their bedroom in the flat they were living in he only had a towel round his waist.

"jaden are you alright??" he asked. Ofcource jaden only saw jesse as his grandma and said "what would you care" jess grabbed out and touched jaden as jadens vision began to swirl and then complete darkness.

x.x.x.

"jay wake up what's wrong buddy ??" jesse asked. He looked worried. Jaden opened his eyes.

"she's back she wants me" jaden panted. He was shaking and he wouldn't stop jesse put his arms around jaden.

"who's back ??" he asked. It had been over a month since jaden had left the hospital and jaden had nightmares every night about his gran. And his dreams where becoming a reality. Although he never told jesse what his dreams were about. Secretly jesse had guessed that they were about jadens gran. As every time he woke up from the nightmare he would clutch his side where she had abused him.

"my gran she was on the news and the TV and she's everywhere, we have to go we have to get out of the country she'll find me she wants me dead please help" jaden said panic in his voice.

"jay calm down its just your imagination" jesse said. He went into the kitchen and brought in jadens breakfast and the newspaper. "see nothing too…" jesse just read the front page. "we're going to live with aster and chazz for a bit how bout that come on pack your things."

"you know we don't have to go just yet" jaden said in a seductive tone.

"you know that's not fair because you know I cant resist" jesse said and giggled.

x.x.x.

1 hour later the 2 had packed their stuff and put it in their car. Jaden was on his mobile while jesse was driving.

"hey chazz" jaden said

"what do you want slacker" chazz replied. Jaden heard aster down the phone. "be nice to jaden or you can sleep on the couch tonight now let me speak to jaden while you run a nice warm bath I'll join you in a moment"

"hey jaden"

"hey aster I was wondering can me and jesse sleep around yours for a bit"

"yeah sure but why"

Jesse stopped at the traffic lights and smiled at jaden. Jaden looked over the street and their she was. She had her black hair in rags and her eyes were looking directly at jaden. They had hunger and pain in them. Jaden dropped his phone. Jesse looked at jadens shocked face and looked where jaden was looking. Nothing was there.

"hello jaden are you there??" aster said from the phone. Jesse bent down and pick up the phone suddenly jadens gran was right next to jaden. "I will get you back jaden." she whispered in his ear "no matter where you go I will find you and kill you" jaden turned around and she had gone.

"sorry aster jadens a but freaked out at the moments so is it ok ??" jesse said on jaden mobile.

"yeah ofcource we'd be glad to have you"

"thanks bye"

"yep bye "

The lights turned green. Jesse started driving again. "jay what was that about??" jesse asked. Jaden's face was petrified and jesse was worried.

"she was across the street I saw her" jaden screamed out.

"jaden I looked there was nothing there your just hallucinating from the shock" jesse said.

The ride to aster's and chazz's house was 2 hours in which jaden and jesse stayed silent for. When they got to the house jesse sent jaden up to bed and said that he'd be their in a moment. Jesse explained that jadens gran had escaped to the others and they agreed that they could stay as long as they needed. After all they all pitted jaden because of his gran.

x.x.x.

Meanwhile upstairs jaden was looking out the window. It was very dark and their was a storm. Lighting flashed and something moved in the bushes jaden looked. In the light of the next lighting jaden saw his gran. She did the motioned of death and when the light died she was gone.

Jaden lost his balance and landed on the floor he was terrified. Jesse, chazz and aster heard the thump and ran upstairs to see jaden pasted out on the floor.

_**Is jaden hallucinating or his is gran really following him ??**_


	2. rest !

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 2- rest

"you need rest jay" jesse said. Jaden had woken up from his passing out and aster and chazz had gone to bed. Jesse started kissing jaden but jaden pulled off.

"no you know what if you don't believe me your getting NOTHING from me tonight now GOODNIGHT" jaden reached out and turned the light off.

" I do believe you jay" jesse said. Jaden had tears pouring out of his eyes but jesse didn't hear as jaden was being really quite.

"if you really believed be you'd be supporting me and you wouldn't have to make me say I'm suffering" jaden replied. Jesse put his hands around jadens waist and brought him close to him. Jesse made jaden lean back on him. And he saw jaden with tears in his eyes.

"jay please don't cry" jesse said and kissed jaden on the cheek.

" I cant help it, ever since she went in jail I've dreamed of her every night in all of my dreams she hurts you and either I or her kills myself because of it, now she's out that and it feels like my dreams becoming a reality and it hurts to know that you don't understand or care or even believe me that's she's following" jaden said and finally gave in to making crying noises.

Jesse held jaden tighter to his chest. Jaden was shaking and probably for the first time since their relationship had began he saw through jaden and finally found out that jaden had been suffering.

"jay I am so sorry I should of saw you were suffering and…" he was stopped when jaden stared kissing jesse.

"jesse do you love me ??" jaden said.

Jesse looked at him like he was crazy. "of course I'd do anything for you"

"do you mean everything ??" jaden asked.

"yes why ?? Your not gonna leave me are you ??" jesse said fear in his eyes.

Jaden shook his head "can we do it for the first time please" jaden said. For the first time in his life he was deadly serious.

"but you said you weren't read" jesse said looking jaden in the eyes.

"that was then this is now" jaden replied.

"are you sure your ready ??" jesse asked. Jaden nodded. They got naked and jesse started biting on jadens neck. Jaden looked over at the window and their she was. Jaden gran.

She gave him an evil heartless look

She pointed at jesse and motioned the death

Jaden froze and jesse stopped biting jadens neck

He looked at the window and saw jadens gran.

Jaden started to past out again but jesse kissed him

Jadens gran's eyes turned red as she disappeared.

"don't worry she wont hurt you or me I promise" jesse said. Jesse started kissing jadens neck and jaden gave in to his desires.

Jesse started moving down from jadens neck and across his chest. Jaden moaned.

"don't stop please don't stop"

"I wont" jesse said. As jesse was older then jaden he had help back his desires to do this ever since they had been going out. And it felt so good to finally let them go. Jesse started sucking on jadens right nipple and started teasing jadens left. Then he swapped.

"jesse we should of done this ages ago I'm so sorry" jaden moaned.

"don't worry I'm making up for lost time" jesse said and jaden laughed.

Then jesse went down to jadens private jaden gasped as jesse began to suck.

"aragh jesse aragh you make it so good" jaden said.

Jesse stopped and sat up on the beds. He laid his legs out in front of him. Then motioned for jaden to sit on him. Jaden wrapped his legs around jesses waist. And then put his arms around jesses neck. Jesse leaned back so he was laying flat. he pulled jaden down on top of him. Next he took his middle finger and started to put it in jaden bum. Jadens eyes turned to pain and he started to cry.

"jay what's wrong??" jesse said. Jaden looked into his eyes.

"nothing it just hurts" jaden replied giving jesse a watery smile.

"want me to stop??" jesse said.

"no don't just kiss me as you do it so it won't hurt as much" jaden said. Jesse started to kiss jaden and he shoved his middle finger into jaden fast and quick. Jaden pulled back and bit his lip.

"sorry but the quicker I do it the less pain you'll be in I promise I wont do anything to hurt me & if you don't like it just say so and I'll stop I'm promise." jaden took a deep breathe then he leaned down and started kissing jesse again. Jesse inserted 2 more fingers into jaden's bum. Jaden kissed more forcefully as the pain rippled through his body.

"we're almost there it will feel good soon" jesse said. Jaden nodded. Jesse sat up and jaden wrapped his arms around jesses waist again. Jesse placed his dick on jadens entrance.

"ready ??"

"as ready as I'll ever be" jaden said. He leaned in a kissed jesse. Jesse understood this was to ease the pain. He moved his pelvis up and his dick entered jadens bum. Jaden screamed into the kiss as tears feel down his face. Jesse couldn't stand seeing his baby in pain he was just going to pull out of jaden when jaden took a deep breathe and moved up and down on jesses member. At first it pained jaden but then the pain turned to pleasure. And jesse started to take over. He moved in and out of jaden and finally found his sensitive spot. He whacked straight up into it. Jaden howled like an animal. Jesse keep hitting that spot making jaden moan then jesse made his dick stay touching jadens sensitive spot. Jesse started played with jadens dick. Jaden was losing his resists to not let go.

"jesse I'm coming I cant take no more" jaden said.

"good neither can I" jesse replied and let his liquid flow into jaden hitting his spot. Jaden moved close to jesse and hugged him as he too let go.

Jesse feel back on the bed bringing jaden with him. They rested for a minute enjoying each others embrace then jesse suggested they had a shower.

"are you crazy do you know what time it is ??" jaden said but let jesse pull him into the shower. They washed each other and then feel asleep in each others arms.

X.X..X

Jaden woke up at the feeling of someone leaning over him. He saw his gran leaning over him with a knife above his heart. Jaden screamed. Jesse woke up and looked at jaden. Nothing was there.

Aster and chazz came and jaden keep saying it was his gran.

"rest" they all said leaving jaden alone in the room.

At the window was jadens gran she had a knife and an evil smile on her face. Jaden panicked and hid under the cover shaking like a leaf.

_**How can I rest ??**_


	3. missing !

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 3 missing !!

Jaden had finally feel asleep. Jesse had gone to work and aster & chazz were making dinner downstairs.

"umm jesse don't let her take me no jesse you promise no jesse you cant don't die I need you NO leave me alone" jaden screamed tossing and turning in his bed. He woke up panting.

"about time you woke up my precious" gran said. Jaden's eyes widened. He gave in. if he screamed she'd disapear and the others wouldn't believe him not even jesse. He had seen a new side of jesse the last 2 days. He had promised to love and believe jaden but yet here he was without jesse believing in him. His gran managed to sense what jaden was thinking.

"love hurts doesn't it after all that's happened he doesn't believe you" gran said. She lend forward and kiss jaden on the cheek. "but I love and believe you"

Although jaden thought it was sick after all this was his gran but he couldn't help it he just need her. Or so he thought and if nobody loved him at least gran would. None of the others or his sisters had asked if he was alright. They obviously don't care about me jaden thought. His gran stuck out her hand " come with me please jaden" jaden nodded and his gran placed her lips on his and started kissing him. ( _**ok I cant believe I'm actually letting this happen)**_

.X.X.X.

Jesse came home around 8 pm. "dinner's ready why don't you go get jaden and me and chazz will bring in the food" aster said. Chazz just smiled at jesse.

"im worried about jaden we havent heard from him all day" chazz said as him smile faded.

"with a bit of luck maybe he's gotten over his fear" aster said. Jesse smiled and ran up the stairs. When he got to the bed room he opened the door and saw a lump in the bed.

"hey sweetie I'm back and last night was so good I was wondering if you wanted to do it again tonight ??" jesse asked. He got no reply.

"jaden??" jesse pulled down the cover and found pillows. He screamed. Aster and chazz ran up the stairs. "what??"

"jadens gone he's gone" jesse said and started crying as he feel on his knees. Chazz sat on the floor and put his arms around jesse. Aster looked around the room and saw a note.

_Dear jesse, aster and chazz_

_Thanks so much for letting me stay with you for the last 2 days. While I was upstairs my gran came again and I know this will be imposable for you to understand but I feel as if you don't love me anymore and if you don't believe me I might as well say with my gran as she truly loves me as she always did I just didn't realise how much until now. Aster & chazz look after jesse for me because I know he thinks he loves me but after the way he's acted in the last 2 days I can no longer love or be loyal to him. Tell the others that I love then even if they don't love me any more._

_I've always caused pain for you lot and I think it is time for me to release you of this burden (me) if you really do care for me you wont come looking for me as you will know as I know it's too late. _

_Hope you have a great life with out me _

_Jaden _

_Xxx_

Aster read the letter out loud. Jesse cried even harder. Chazz put him in a hug as jesse looked out the window. At the window was jaden. He had tears in his eyes. He blew a kiss to jesse and disappeared.

No ive lost everything why cant jaden see I love him what did that bitch tell him. Jesse thought. Aster made all 3 off them go downstairs.

.X.X.X.

"from what it looks like jaden was suffering silently and we didn't even notice it was this depression and suffering which made him go" aster said to the group. As soon as they had got down stairs aster had phoned them all and jadens sisters and told them what happened.

"it's all my falut I didn't believe him" jesse cried.

"none of us did" chloe said. She had tears in her eyes.

"as hard as it is it was jay's choice to go and I'm just going to respect that ok ??" lily said. She was the most attached to jaden.

Everyone nodded. They all sleep peacefully that night apart from jesse. Who keep having nightmares. As he woke up he saw jaden at the window then he was gone

_**Jaden I love you **_


	4. pretty please

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh gx

Chapter 4 pretty please

Ok WARNING SOME PEOPLE MIGHT NOT LIKE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

"jaden your such a good kisser you know how much I love you ??" gran said and started snogging jaden again. They were on the sofa in a warehouse down town from asters and chazzs house.

"I'm guessing as much as I love you" jaden said "maybe more though"

"oh I love you jaden" he said and started to kiss him as she did she slipped her hand down his trousers & pants and grabbed a hold of his dick. She began to squeeze it and she moved it in circles. Jaden moaned. In one movement his gran had take of his trousers and pants. Jaden gasped as the cold air surrounded his private. She started to unbutton his top.

Jaden wasn't sure what to do she was his gran he shouldn't have sex with her should he ??

Would he enjoy this ??

Should he join in ??

after all he is her grandson

"what's wrong jaden ?? you said you loved me" his gran said and started to cry. Jaden took a deep breathe and leaned into a kiss as he did this he unbuttoned her top.

"that's my good little boy" said his gran. Jaden then took of his gran's trousers.

Jaden didn't like this one bit she had done this to him before and he knew he had to do it this time as if he didn't then she might hurt him like she did last time. He then took of her knickers. Please forgive me, jesse. He fought to hold back tears. How could he of let him play mind games on him was he that stupid ??

"that's my boy you know what to do" gran said. Jaden got off the sofa. Then he put his grans legs on the floor. She sat in a sitting position and opened her legs. Jaden took a deep breath. He stood up and put a cushion behind his grans head and leaned her head back. " I love you jaden you make me happy"

Jaden sat back down on his knees. " I love you too are you ready??"

"I'm always ready when you're here" his gran replied. Jaden took a deep breathe. He took his middle finger and put it into her fanny. He moved it around in side her. He felt like throwing up. He hadn't done this since he was 13 and after that she had started to just abuse him. that's why he only just was able to do it with jesse.

Next he added a second finger. His gran was moaning his name over and over again. Then he leaned forward and stuck in tongue inside her fanny. He started licking as she moaned even louder as he went fully in. then after a good 3 minutes he stood up. He laid her out on the sofa and sat on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her. Then he carefully insert his dick into her fanny. Then he moved up and down as she moaned in pleasure.

After 45 minutes jaden wanted to give up he was about to when he got slapped around the face.

"you only stop when I tell you, you got that ??" she said. Jaden nodded. Then his gran put her clothes back on and went out to work.

.X.X.X.

Jaden looked in his pocket and found his phone.

He searched through his contacts till he found jesse. What if jesse was mad at him for leaving he never understood me before. Jaden pressed call.

"hello" said jesse he sounded as if he'd been crying and it was all jaden fault.

"I'm so sorry jesse she got inside my head and she just forced me to have sex with her and I'm so scared please don't leave me I need you I'm so scared" jaden said and stared crying.

"jaden its ok you've still got me I was so worried about you were are you we'll come get you"

"at the warehouse down town and please hurry I'm so scared"

"don't worry baby we'll be their in 5 minutes"

"ok"

"jay its gonna be fine I promise we'll take you to the doctor after and he'll see is your ok"

"jesse ?"

"yes"

"I love you"

"I love you more then anything in this world jaden"

X.X.X.

"cant we go any faster please" jesse complained. He was in the car and zane was driving.

"we'll be then in 1 minute" zane said. In the car was chazz, aster, alexis and syrus. When the got to the warehouse jesse rushed off in.

"jay where are you ??" jesse asked. He saw jaden on the sofa. He had his clothes on and was curled up in a ball.

He looked up and saw jesse. He ran to him and jump of to him and clung for life. "come jay we're getting outta here you need to be checked by the doctor ok ??" jaden shook his head he was to scared he clung even tighter to jesse. "don't worry I'll be with you nothing can happen to you not while I'm here" jaden nodded.

When they got outside everyone tried to hug jay but he just clung to jesse. Jesse had told them all he was forced to have sex with his gran and they excepted that he need time to trust everyone again.

.X.X.X.

"I phoned the hospital and their next appointment isn't until tomorrow think you can last ??" he said looking at jaden. Jaden walked up to aster and hugged him.

"thanks all of you" he said.

"what are friends for ?" chazz said. Jaden then had a sly look on his face.

"wow I thought that word wasn't in your dictionary" he said and giggled. Chazz started chasing jaden al around the house.

"just like old times" alexis said. Syrus nodded.

"well tell jay I said bye but have to get for hassleberry bye" syrus said and left. Yep they are boyfriends.

Around 10:00 everyone went to bed.

Zane and alexis shared a bed.

Jaden snuggled down in jadens arms and jesse made sure jaden couldn't see the window just in case she was there.

And as if by magic she was there

_**I will get you back jaden you know I will**_

_**Ok I felt really ill when I was writing that **_


	5. the doctors

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 5 the doctors 

Jaden shuddered as in his sleep he heard the words _**I will get you back jaden you know i will. **_jesse felt jaden shiver and he pulled jaden closer. He kissed him on the cheek and feel back to sleep. But jaden couldn't sleep every time he tried he felt as if she was waching him and then the memories started the mermories pured into jadens mind like waterfalls into a river. She had caused him so much pain he doulted he could ever forget. He tried to but the more he tried the stronger it got and he just gave up. He gran had messed with jaden so much they were surprised he still had his confidence. Jaden keep tossing and turning as the memories moved in and out of his mind. He was sweeting and turning but jesse was too buzy in deep sleep to notice. Jaden woke up and decided he couldn't sleep. He just lay there awake then he worried about the doctor after all they'd have to do all sorts of tests. What if something was wrong ?? What if he got an infection ?? didn't his grandfather die of an infection she had given him ?? The fear keep building up in jadens head. He couldn't escape. He was like that all night.

.X.X.X.

Jesse woke up to see jaden next to him shaking like a leaf. "jaden what's wrong ??" jaden just started to cry this was too much why did it always happen to him. Did he have a sign on his head saying please pick me please. Jesse calmed jaden down and embraced him. "shhhh its ok you got me now didn't you get a good night sleep??"

Jaden shook his head. "I'm so scared all these memories just came flooding back and they wouldn't stop then I remembered that my grandfather died of a infection what if he got it off her am I gonna die ?? What if their on her side?" jaden said as tears escaped although he tried for them to stop.

"jay there here to help not hurt you and you've got me I've got your back no matter what you've got to start believing in me and get over your fear of here jay that's why were going to the doctor's they can help." jesse said.

"but wont you get jealous I mean they'll have to see me naked and you said you were the only one for that" jaden said and his made his fingers walk up jesses leg.

"nice try go get changed" jesse said with a smile. Jaden just huffed.

.X.X.X.

After breakfast it was time to take jaden to the doctors and was that a fuss.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME" jaden said as he clung to the door frame. Jesse, aster, chazz and zane we're pulling jadens legs.

"come on it's for your own good" aster said. They were all sweating who knew jaden was that strong.

"if you were my real friends you wouldn't make me go" jaden replied. Alexis sighed.

"jay come on your acting like your 6"

"no I'm not"

"are too"

"but if you are then why are you clinging to the door frame then ?"

"I'm not" jaden said as the let go. Taking the opitunanty they pulled jaden into the car. Alexis smiled.

"I cant believe you used reverse sociology on me and it actually worked" jaden moaned.

"jay sweetie its for your own good" alexis said. Jaden leaned his head on alexis shoulder and cried.

"don't worry at least your boys going in their with you chazz made me go in alone" aster said.

"that's cause I was scared of the blood" chazz replied.

"blood ?? What blood ? Nobody told me there's gonna be blood let me out!" jaden screamed as the leaned over alexis and tried to open the door.

"CHAZZ!" everyone screamed.

"why does everyone always blame me" chazz moaned and stuck his lower lip out. Aster just kissed him.

Jaden was still trying to escape.

"JADEN don't be so bloody stupid" alexis snapped at him and grabbed his hands and out them on his lap.

.X.X.X.

Jaden was called into the room and jesse came along to. Ever since they came through the door jaden had been very quite. Jaden grabbed jesses hand as they made their way over to the room. "jay do you mind easing up a little your stopping my blood circulation." jaden loosened his grip but not a lot.

"ok jaden I'd like you to put this apron on and then sit on the bed the doctor will be in soon" the nurse said. She looked very board as she said it. Jesse smiled at jaden and help take all his clothes off. Then he put the paper apron around jadens front and tied it at the back.

"come jesse we can make a quick break away while I've got the chance" jaden said with pleeding eyes.

"NO now sit there and behave ok ??" jesse said. Jaden nodded.

The doctor cam in 5 minutes later.

"sorry to keep you waiting but I was busy with a little child down the corridor" the doctor said.

"that's ok " jesse said. Jaden mumbled "you could of taken longer"

"ok well aster explained that your grandma, is the lady that escaped jail and that she forced you to have sexual intercourse with her is that right" the doctor said. Jaden nodded. "ok well we're going to start with the physical evaluation ok ??" jaden nodded again.

**Jadens pov**

"ok jaden lay back on the table on put your feet in these stirrups" the doctor said. What ?? Put my feet in what ?? Is he crazy ?? i thought. Jesse gave me a look of just do it so i did as i was told.

i focused on the ceiling trying to forget about everything.

"jaden I need you to open your lets" the doctor said as the nurse handed him some gloves. He puts them on and I open my legs.

"ok jaden I'm going to check your ball first you may feel a bit of pain ok ??"

"ok" I feel these warm hands squeezing my balls. "awwwwwwwww" I screamed. It stung like mad.

"its ok jaden calm down we'll be done soon" he keep poking them and I keep screaming.

"ok ok that's enough of that ok now I'm going to check your penis you may feel pain at first but then pleasure will come" the doctor saying. The nurse hands him a long needle.

"what's that for" I said and grab jesse's hand.

"ok well there is a little whole at the top of your penis we're the sperm comes out, I am going to insert this needle into it then we it is fully down I will turn this handle and the needle with split in half opening your penis and I'll tell you the rest when we get to that part ok ??" my face had turned to shook was he bloody crazy.

"no please no" I said. The doctor didn't listen to me. Jesse put his hands behined my back. I cant move my legs because their in those stirrups.

"ok jaden here we go" he puts the point of the needle at the top of my penis. I feel if prick as it touches the top. Then he forces it in to my little hole. "aragh" I keep screaming. "STOP STOP OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW STOP PLEASE STOP IT HURTS" I scream.

"we're almost their jaden I'm just going to open it up now" I feel as if my penis is being torn apart. My face turns red and I sweat. I start screaming again.

"tape measure Christine" the doctor says. "ok jaden im going to open it up another 2 cms ok"

"do I have a choice" I replied. Then the pain started again. The nurse put my hands in some stirrups. No no that's not fair that's not fair.

"ok jaden that part was done successfully, now I'm going to insert my little finger in to check if there are any lumps." he sticks his finger in and I start to feel pleasure. It was like having sex. I was going to explode. Then his finger came out. "ok jaden there is a slight infection in your penis so I am going to put some morphine in the area and I'm going to slice that bit of and don't worry it wont affect you in anyway like when you have sex although I suggest you stay of it ok"

I don't know what happened next it all went into a blur. I bearly remember being asked to pee in a bottle and give it to then nurse, then I had to make a new appointment and when we got back to asters & chazzs I was nakered. My balls and penis hurt so much I couldn't get up the stairs. Alexis and zane had gone back to their house.

**Normal POV**

"jesse, aster, chazz I cant get up the stairs it hurts too much I can barely move" jesse, aster & chazz came out of the kitchen. Jaden felt dizzy and fell on the floor. Jaden he heard as he slipped into darkness.

_**Wow longest I've ever written on fan fiction **_


	6. how do you feel ?

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh gx

Chapter 6 how do you feel ??

"JADEN" jesse screamed jaden had just passed out at the buttom of the stairs. "JADEN WAKE UP!!" jaden didn't even stir. Aster was dialling the ambulance. They got their in about 10 minutes. Jesse got in with jaden meanwhile, chazz and aster were to follow in their car. Jesse sat their holding jadens hand. He leaned down and kissed jaden on the cheek "wake up my little angel please" as jesse said this jaden screamed out.

"owwwwwwwww" jaden screamed he curled himself into a ball trying to stop the pain. The paramedic tried to move jadens arms but jaden was so tightly curled up they wouldn't budge.

"ok now jaden what exactly hurts" the paramedic said. Jaden was sweating and his face had gone red. He was rolling around in pain.

"MY BALLS AND MY PENIS" jaden screamed.

"ok so what's happened to them to make them hurt so much ??" he asked. Jesse explained about jadens appointment. "ok jaden I'm going to check your private's ok"

Jaden just sighed and leaned his head back. The paramedic carefully pulled down jadens trousers and pants. He reached out and lightly touched jadens penis. Jaden screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THE PAINS EVEN WORSE WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO ??" jaden screamed. Jaden felt dizzy again. As he slipped into darkness again he heard the paramedic saying put you foot on it .

.X.X.X.

As soon as they got into hospital jesse was left in the waiting room. And jaden was rushed into the emergency operation room. Ok god please be ok jaden.

Alexis, zane, atticus, syrus, hassleberry, jim, axel, chazz, aster, lily & chloe all came rushing in through the doors.

"what happened ??" lily said. Jesse just looked down he couldn't talk. Jaden was fine until he took him to the doctors jaden didn't even want to go why is it every time I don't listen to him he ends up hurt, lost and alone jesse thought. Atticus couldn't take it no more he grabbed jesses shoulder.

"what happened tell me jays like a little brother to me what happened??" atticus screamed and wouldn't let go until zane forced him to.

Jesse explained that jaden had got kidnapped and what happened in the doctors room. "jay keep complaining that it hurt but I thought it would of calmed down and then jaden stopped talking about it saying he felt dizzy and I just said he needed rest, then jaden called saying he needed help up the stairs and he keep falling in and out of consciousness and they said that if they didn't hurry he could die" jesse started crying and alexis put her shoulder around him.

Atticus grabbed a chair and through it. It almost hit a poor little girl who already had a broken arm. Zane took him outside to calm down. Syrus just fell into tears. Jaden might die. No that cant happen not jaden anyone but jaden. All the time they spent together.

**5 hours** had pasted and nobody had given them news they just came out with fluids. "I never got to say hi again we hadn't spoken in like 6 months and I didn't even talk to him one day" chloe said. Lily walked over to her big sister. She sat on her lap and said "I didn't either but jadens a fighter he wont give up easily"

"unless he wants to escape the pain remember what gran did to him at duel academy and he just wanted to escape the pain" chloe said. Both sisters hugged tight.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP PLEASE THIS IS ALL MY FALUT HE DIDN'T WANT TO COME BUT I MADE HIM I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND I SHOULD BE PUNISHED SHOOT KILLED" jesse screamed.

"well their still in there so it's like saying jadens fighting mate" jim said. Axel put his arm around jim and they smiled lovingly at each other. Jesse couldn't bear too look.

**2 hours after that**

"he's weak that's why their in there for so long the little gits weak" chazz said. He had tears in his eyes and everyone knew he cared. Suddenly one of the doctors came out.

"hello are you here for jaden yuki ??" he asked. They all just nodded. Zane and atticus had come back but atticus still hadn't calmed down as he said jaden was like his little brother and he wouldn't rest until he was ok.

"well when he had that operation in the morning the didn't stitch the inside back together properly and they started bleedy. This made jaden bleed on the inside and that is why he was in so much pain thankfully he should be back to the way he was before anything happened to him so he can still have sex and it wont hurt him although is his boyfriend here??"

Jesse nodded. "ok well I don't want him to have sex for 2 weeks ok and that's the minimum ok ??" jesse nodded. Atticus said could they see jaden.

"jadens very weak out the moment and we've explained everything to him but we want to keep him in for 2 days to make sure he's having a full recovery but if you do see him please be gentle he's very weak." they all nodded. A black figure was hearing everything from where she was hiding.

_I'm so sorry my jaden _

.X.X.X.

"hey you guys" jaden said and tried to smile. Jesse broke down and cried. Jaden motioned for jesse to sit on the bed. Jesse did as he was told and jaden curled in jesse arms. "I still love you" jaden said. His sister and the others came in and hugged jaden but 45 minutes later jaden had fallen asleep so they decided to go. Chazz and aster where going to bringing the car around while jesse said his goodbyes. He kissed jaden on the cheek. " I love you" he was just going to walk out the door when he heard a voice. "not even a goodbye kiss from my boyfriend honestly" jesse turned around and jaden smiled at him with those tired eyes. They snogged then jesse went.

X.X.X.

Jaden sleep in his bed. Tossing and turning. He had his cover up to his chin as he finally got comfortable and feel asleep. Most of the staff had gone home and the ones left we're in the staff room. Jaden felt cold. He woke up and saw a dark figure lean over he. He went to scream but a hand went over his mouth. Then he was knocked out and he was taken out of the hospital with his drip ( that's the water thing on the side of the bed) and they went to the ware house .

_**Uh-oh jays in trouble again but believe me its NOT gonna be like last time **_

**_and i've been meaning to ask i noramlly write 2 chapters at a time and only update one and then update the next on the next day but does anyone want me to just put both of them on at the same time to stop the waiting or do you want me to just up date one of them and then do the next the next day ??_**


	7. the truth behind the pain

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 7 the truth behind the pain

"I'm so sorry I've done this to you jaden" his grandma said as she stroked his hair back. She remembered doing this to him when he sleep when he was little. She only started abusing jaden when he was 7. Inside of gran there was a war going on. Jaden was so much like his parents those stupid fools. What did they think they were doing ??_ **were gonna save the world by duelling**._ we'll look how often your soon has to do it against his will.

Jaden slowly woke up and looked at his gran. His eyes turned to fear. "I'm not going to hurt you jay" she promised. She reached out and put her hand on his face as she stroked his face. Jaden shuddered under her touch. It did surprise her of how much he feared her after everything she had done to him. "do you know how much you remind me of your parents??" jaden didn't trust her one bit. He was sick of getting hit by her from her pretending to be nice. "jaden answer me" fear of getting hit again jaden gave in and said no.

"I'm so sorry that I've done this to you jaden I didn't mean too" she said tears in her eyes.

"t…then …w…wh…why did you??" jaden was still a little frightened but he so wanted to believe that she had changed.

"your parents, they didn't ever tell me they were married and that they had you and I was so mad at them for making you children suffer I just got mad and when they died I got even madder and I need to take it out on someone and you were so like then I just thought you were them if only you could see or feel how sorry I am" she leaned forward and kissed jaden on the forehead. "because to me your still my little grandson who needs protecting"

Jaden sat up and hugged her. "I forgive you"

"thank you jaden you have such a big heart"

.X.X.X.

"missing WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING IM SORRY" atticus screamed at the doctors. Jesse, zane, atticus and syrus had all came to see jaden to find out he had gone missing.

"we think that Cassidy may have kidnapped him" the police said. "did jaden mention where she keep him??"

"the warehouse" jesse muttered. The policeman asked what he said. "I said jaden said he was being keep in the warehouse down town you don't thinks she'd force him to have you know again."

"if she does she's risking it as jaden hasn't full recovered yet" the doctor said.

"but she doesn't know and wont believe jaden" syrus said and everyone nodded.

.X.X.X.

"so I want to live with you and your sisters we can change our names and start over again." jadens gran said. Jaden suddenly turned red. "jaden answer me please" gran was making dinner. She walked over to jaden he was sweating and red hot in the face.

"jaden what's wrong ??" she asked.

"owwwwwwwww" jaden moaned and curled in a ball. "you were at the hospital right?" she nodded. "owwwwwwwww, when the doctor said I was bleeding its like that again owwwwwwwww take me the hospital please" gran rushed into the kitchen ( apart of the warehouse she calls the kitchen) and got some water on a flannel and put it on his head. She grabbed his hand it's ok sweetie she said.

"but I hurts" jaden said as tears fell down his eyes.

"come out with jaden and your hands up Cassidy" a voice said.

.X.X.X.

The police had got the warehouse and had just asked Cassidy to come out with jaden. Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the building and the police followed him. Jesse ran and saw jaden on the sofa with his gran holding his hand. Not again jesse thought. He ran and pushed jadens gran out the way. The police arrested her and jaden got taken into hospital again.


	8. my happy ending

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

_**Ok this is the last chapter and I don't know what kind of story I'm going to do next so if you want me to do a certain one tell me and I might do it **_

chapter 8 my happy ending

Jaden was taken to hospital but this time it was a lot quicker as they knew exactly what to do and what was wrong.

"just cant stay out of hospitals can you jay" atticus said coming into the room first and hugged jaden. Jaden smiled.

"there my favioute place in the world" he said giggling. Jesse came in next as only them to had turned up as the others were in a tournament in New York ( I am so living there when I'm older).

.X.X.X.

3 days later jaden and jess moved back into their old house. And guess who escape from jail again.

"so are we going to escape to syrus and hassleberry house now??" jesse said looking around from jadens gran incase she was in the building. Jaden shook his head.

"I think we'll be fine now" he said and started kissing jesse.

_**Flashback **_

Jesse was at the shop and jaden was at home and was watching the new. Cassidy has escaped from jail again the presenter said. Jaden felt a presence behind him.

"so why you back here grams??" jaden asked. He turned around and hugged his gran.

"hey sweetie it's just I know you trust jesse but I wanna be here incase someone tries to hurt you, I'll be wathing over you always you know that" she said. "gotta go your jesse just got out the car" she was just about to go out the window and jaden said.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

_**End of flashback **_

Jaden started pulling jesse into the bedroom with him. They started kissing in the bed. Then their shirts were off. Jaden looked over at the window.

"hold on jesse" jaden said as jesse was kissing his neck downwards.

Jaden got up and walked over to the window. He waved goodbye to his gran as he closed the blind.

"no where we're we ??" jaden asked jesse.

_**The end **_

_**Sorry It was kinda short **_


End file.
